1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most known hand operated bicycle pumps fall into one of the two classes; floor pumps in which the body of the pump rests upon a ground, the pump generally has a footpeg on which the user can step to anchor the body of the pump for a stable pumping action. The floor pump also includes a hose that gives the user a greater margin of distance from the bicycle to thereby facilitate pumping operation; and frame pumps in which the body of the pump is light, and compact, so that the pump is portable and easily attachable to the bicycle frame. However, the problem of the floor pump is that it is difficult to be attached to the frame of the bicycle and the drawback of the frame pump is that it requires the user to hold and stabilize the body of the pump with one hand while the other hand carries out the pumping action all the time.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.